For weapons generally, and especially for weapons used by the military in a wide range of adverse and extreme conditions, it is very important protect the metal in these weapons from oxidization caused by powder residue while protecting the barrel and components from rust and corrosion caused by oxidation and harsh conditions including marine conditions, extreme hot and cold temperatures, and ambient particulates such as sand and dirt which can jam a weapon. Further, marine conditions take a heavy toll by pitting and rusting the barrels and components of modern guns of all sizes. The reduction of corrosion in saltwater conditions would be a major benefit to the navies and other seafaring armed forces of the world.
To clean and preserve weapons it is necessary to deal with corrosion and pitting caused by powder residue and moisture. These problem are even more serious when it comes to marine applications and constant subjection to salt water and salt misting. There are numerous products on the market that will keep a gun barrel shiny so long as it is removed from hostile conditions such as moisture and sand. Either or both of these can cause premature damage to the inner and outer barrel and components. Jamming of cartridges due to excessive moisture and foreign material such as dirt, salt and/or sand has been a real issue with the armed forces. All handlers of weapons are plagued with the same problems and their costly and sometime deadly consequences.
The seaborne military has suffered over the years from hostile marine conditions while armies have had to deal with mud and flying debris such as dirt and sand. Many lives have been lost even over the past decade due to jamming of a cartridge or clip due to sand and dirt or corrosion of the mechanical mechanisms. Current lubricants do not properly handle hostile elements such as sand, dirt, mud and salt water. The military is constantly seeking a “silver bullet” to preserve the useful life of its weapons to maximize performance while protecting the lives of its combatants. Of the many products developed and sold, few have demonstrated the ability to provide an all-in-one product that can clean weapons, provide a layer of oil which can resist hostile conditions, prevent the buildup of residue from the spent powder, and when needed, keep the weapon reliable for a long time without constant cleaning. While there are products that claim to offer one purposeful use, none have shown their ability to provide an all-in-one capability to do this job. All fall short of the claims that they do make.
It would be desirable to have available an all-purpose lubricant/cleaner that is resistant to fouling from gun powder residue, and resistant to hostile elements such as sand, dirt, mud and salt water, yielding an effective weapon which is easy to clean and maintain even in the most hostile conditions.